


Always and Forever

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Coming of Age [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By DiamondPippin gets his way. Sixth and final part of the Coming of Age series.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Series: Coming of Age [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819885
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The hobbits are not mine but Tolkien's bless him evermore. I make no profit from this but the sheer joy of watching Merry and Pippin together.  
> Notes: Pippins's perspective. I was looking to write a simple sex scene and immediately found that NOTHING with Pippin is simple. Put Frodo and Sam in a room and they have straight forward hobbit luvin. Put Merry and Pippin in a room and it's a whole lot more complicated! Year is 1413 S.R., Frodo is 45, Sam is 33, Merry is 31 and Pippin is 23.

_Pippin_

Of course this was all _his_ fault.

Well _somebody_ had to do something! It hurt too much, Merry keeping him at arm's length and kissing everything under the sun with skirts, the strain Pippin felt when he visited Brandy Hall, like there was a shadowy figure looming over Merry there, and most of all the frustration and fear of not expressing his desires freely like he wanted to.

It wasn't right. He had noticed Merry looking at him whenever he thought he wasn't looking, had caught the way he kept contact between them carefully playful--and when he'd turned twenty-two the casual embraces, kisses and rough and tumble wrestling had abruptly stopped. He missed it. And he thought Merry did too.

So he'd kissed him. On the lips, as best as he could, just to see if it would be as nice as he imagined.

To say it was nice was to say a rock was like a diamond, or a glass of water like the Sea. Pippin hadn't known joining their mouths would be like joining their souls, that his heart would sing out as loud as his loins, or that close up the touch, taste, and smell of Merry would permanently be etched into his memory. It was like coming home, like finding something you never even knew was missing. It had to be love.

And then Merry had pushed him away. That shove had hurt worse then the worst beating he had ever taken, worse than the worst argument he'd had with Merry, worse even than the time he broke his ankle falling out of a tree. And it had hurt far far worse than the little smack up against the side of the Green Dragon.

Why had he brushed it off, acted like it didn't really hurt him that much? Pippin wasn't sure, really--maybe he hadn't wanted Merry to know just what a fool he felt, or maybe just because he always handled his troubles in a light manner--didn't make sense to show sadness, Pip figured, for if his friends saw he was sad, then they were sad too, and he didn't want that.

So he'd found Sam, dear old Sam with his heart out open for any to see as had an eye to look--silly, silly Frodo! If he weren't so lost in himself, all his books and dreams, he should have seen it. And poor Sam, just like him, in this matter at least. The solution had seemed clear. Share love and comfort with a dear friend, get some experience so he would know what he was doing next time, and wait just a little for Merry to see him more as an equal than a child tagalong. Then try again. Make Merry see that they belonged together.

Of course, it hadn't quite gone that way. Pip didn't realize his actions would _hurt_ Merry, and himself too, for he felt utterly wretched, as if he had broken faith, but there wasn't a faith to break, was there? He wasn't Merry's--that was the whole problem! So he was angry too, so angry he tried to hurt Merry more, and more, to make Merry cry. See if there really _was_ anything there, or if he really was just a foolish child.

When he saw the tears slide down Merry's cheeks, he knew he'd been right all along, but Merry was still trying to push him away, and it made him so angry! He blinked away his own tears and managed to choke out, "Why don't you want me?"

Then something miraculous happened. Merry threw his arms around him; Pip was still angry; he didn't need this to melt his anger and bring back the hurt, but then Merry was talking, and his words were so full of self blame and wretchedness that Pip felt the anger dissolving, felt himself melting into those strong sturdy arms, "Please forgive me, Pip; I know it's all my fault. I do want you; I did want you there at the party, but I didn't want you to become like me; I wanted a _normal_ life for you. I only want for you to be happy, and I just don't see how you can with someone like me. I've been nothing but trouble since the day I was born."

Pip couldn't look him in the eye; now he understood why Merry had been so hard with him, had a glimpse of the way Merry saw himself. Oh if only he knew what he truly was in Pippin's eyes! "Then why . . . " but he knew why; he was just afraid to say it--did Merry think this was wrong? Did he think Pip was wrong for pursuing it?

Merry told him he'd been the fool, not Pip, that he hadn't really believed what Pippin felt for him was more than friendship And Merry told him he loved him. Pippin told him he loved him too, had always loved him, and watched something beautiful come into his face, a light, a fire that he'd begun to think was quenched. Then Pip admitted he also _wanted_ him, and asked if that was bad, and he could see by Merry's half-smile that at least others certainly thought so.

Then Merry took his hand and placed it in his lap, over his breeches and both his words and the hard organ all but pulsing under the thin fabric made Pip's eyes bulge and his mouth fall open in wonder and amazement. "I honestly don't know, Pip. But I can tell you this. I want you very badly too. Very, _very_ badly. See?" And no, Pip couldn't see it yet, but he could certainly feel it! He rubbed, outlining the shape, and watched Merry's eyes roll back for a second before focusing on him with an intensity that made his cheeks burn and set aflame his own organ under the thin cover of the bathing robe he had donned after Merry and Frodo found him and Sam in bed.

Oh yes, that was need in Merry's face, and suddenly Pippin was staring at his lips and the little cleft in his chin and asking if they could try that kissing thing again. And Merry did, oh yes he did, taking one hand at the base of Pippin's skull to guide him forward and hold him in place as he dragged his lips across Pippin's in a rough yet tender kiss which sent a shock clear down to his toenails.

With a cry, Pippin threw his arms around Merry, then they were both hugging and kissing and pressing into each other--Pippin didn't feel quite close enough, even sitting next to him, so he edged in closer until he was literally sitting in Merry's lap and holding his dear face as he spread kisses over his cheeks, his eyebrows, his nose, back down to the lips. He pressed in hard, the way he had with Sam; that had seemed to work so well, and Merry parted his lips and invited him to slide a moist tongue inside and really get a taste of him, and the more he tasted the more he wanted, squirming against Merry until his robe opened up--oh that was Merry's hands, doing that, silly him.

"Merry," Pip murmured with a chuckle, lightly scolding, as Merry pushed the robe down his shoulders and back to pool around his waist, his hands running feverishly over bare skin, hands so warm, so firm, rubbing into the muscles of Pippin's back, across his narrow shoulders, around his ribcage and down his belly until his skin positively tingled all over, yet still keeping their mouths plastered together, plunging his tongue into Pip's mouth in a rhythm that sent hot flutters down into his groin. Pippin groaned and found himself slowly grinding Merry's hips, gripping him tight around the waist.

Suddenly it became too much to bear--to go from such misery to joy, and to actually have Merry here, in his arms kissing him--Pippin broke off the kiss and took one look at the rapture on Merry's face and burst into tears, cradling Merry's head against his bare chest.

"Pip, love, no, please don't cry--what's wrong?" Merry looked up into his eyes and Pippin could see him begin to pull away; shaking his head he held him tighter, trying to muster the ability to speak.

"S-sorry, dear Merry--I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you. I . . . " there was nothing else he could say, "I love you." Something seemed to release in his chest; he felt lighter now, and so much better. Already the tears were fading away. He smiled.

Merry's eyes were dark with concern, he took to brushing away the tears with his knuckles, gazing intently at him. "I'm sorry too--I _never_ should have pushed you away. I never will again, my sweet Pippin. Do you want us to stop?"

Pippin shook his head emphatically and to make _sure_ Merry didn't get away again, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and bent to kiss him once more, working loose buttons on his weskit in a frenzy of need to have skin touching skin. Merry leaned back a little to let him work, his hands lightly resting on Pippin's hips, grasping the soft material of the robe to slowly, slowly draw it away . . . when Pippin's cock was exposed between them, Merry glanced down and made a strange noise, sort of between a moan and a squeak, his fingers clenching tight into Pippin's buttocks, making him hiss with pleasure.

"Oh I wish I could be inside you," Merry whispered so low Pippin wasn't quite sure what he heard.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Merry hissed, kneading his fingers into the flesh of Pippin's buttocks and squirming. Pippin had managed to remove most of the clothing from his top half; with a yank on his hands (though it felt nice what they were doing), he pulled jacket, weskit and shirt completely off.

"Did you say you wanted _inside_ me?" Pippin could tell by the look on Merry's face that he'd hit it. He frowned, confused. "But how would we . . . Oh! I know!" Grinning, he hopped off of Merry's lap, tore open his breeches, and took his engorged member in his mouth.

"PIP!" Merry's shout brought him up short; the older hobbit's body had gone as rigid as an arrow, his head thrown back and his hands holding the blankets in a death grip.

Pippin cringed and let him go. "I did that wrong, huh?"

Merry laughed in a voice above his normal octave, and drew Pip up onto the bed, hugging him. "No, not at all, Pip, but it was a little sudden--you caught me unaware. Also, that wasn't quite what I--" he seemed to reconsider his words, "--never mind."

"Never mind what?" Now close to Merry's face, Pippin was reassured--he hadn't hurt him. Quite the opposite, it looked like--Sam had looked rather similar, right before he--

"We don't have to do everything at once. I don't think you're ready yet. I like your idea just fine," Merry said, and bent his head to take one of Pippin's little pink nipples in his mouth to suck gently, slowly taking his cock in his hand to pull and squeeze in slow tortuously sweet strokes.

Pippin lied back for a moment to enjoy the exquisite sensation, but he wouldn't be distracted from Merry's words. Inside, inside, he thought to himself, moaning and practically purring as Merry moved his head lower to tongue his navel, his fingers rubbing an extremely sensitive area behind his balls, right near his . . . his eyes popped open.

"Inside _there_ ," he breathed, flushing, a nervous flash snaking through his stomach. "Ohhh," he sighed as Merry ran a tongue up the length of him and cupped his soft sack, rubbing him with a skill that he could hardly believe--he took note of the technique for later use. Then he forced himself to squirm away before he lost all train of thought.

"You want to me inside me; that's what you really want? Would I like it? Why ever wouldn't I be ready? I want to know _everything_. You've obviously done all this, and I wish I knew who taught you, but please, Merry, don't hold back! Teach me!" He sat up and wriggled his way back into Merry's arms, being careful to take it easy this time, slowly running his hand down Merry's stomach to gently take him in his hand, slow, he had to remind himself, gentle and slow.

"Oh, Pippin," Merry groaned, moving against him and panting softly in growing ardor. "Perhaps then we can . . . " he groaned again, but not pleasure--more like annoyance. "Oh, but we have nothing to use! I never expected to be needing . . . I wonder if Frodo has any . . . " Merry's eyes were changing color, which meant he was plotting something, and Pip loved it when he plotted things.

"Have any what? What do we need?"

Merry looked at him, and Pip could feel him warring with his lust. "Oil. To kind of slick up the passage. Makes it much more comfortable, believe me."

That sounded very odd, but Merry knew best, generally. "Why don't we raid Frodo's larder? I bet we could at least find some butter or something."

Merry looked horrified. "We are NOT using butter for your first time!" Frowning, he grabbed Pippin's robe from the floor and pulled it on. "Just a moment--let me see if there's anything in the bathing chamber."

Pippin had thought he'd heard sounds--rather pleasurable sounds--through the wall while Merry had been down on him. "I wonder if you asked Frodo--"

"We are _not_ bothering Frodo, either!" Merry growled, and went to the door to listen to the hallway. Pippin listened as well; all was silent. Merry opened the door.

Pippin pulled on his shirt though it did little to cover him and padded up behind Merry as Merry faltered. It was difficult to walk; he positively ached with need, but his curiosity was stronger. "Go on, now that you've mentioned it we have to try it. I won't be satisfied until we do."

"You drive me crazy, Pippin," Merry said, and from his state Pip wasn't sure which way he meant, but he watched and waited while Merry started down the hallway, holding the robe closed with one hand. When he passed Frodo's room, Pippin tried to warn him that the door was opening, but he was too late. Frodo emerged wearing a dressing gown, grinned at Merry, and Pip ducked behind the door, only keeping his eyes peeping out to see what would happen next.

"Are things better?" Frodo asked in a low voice with a mischievous glimmer in his eye that said he already knew the answer.

Merry was blushing, but not nearly as much as Pip would have expected him to. "Er, yes. I was just . . . "

Frodo almost playfully held up a small bottle which seemed to glow orange in the light from his candlestick. "Need this? I just thought of you two and thought perhaps--I was going to just leave it inside the door, but since you're here . . . " He smiled a soft secret smile, and suddenly Pip knew--they had been lovers, sometime. He expected the realization to upset him, but somehow it didn't. It made sense. Just like him and Sam, it somehow fit--he could even be happy, knowing it was someone close who had taught Merry, someone who now he felt sure was very much taken with a new love. Pip slipped back into his room to remove his shirt and wait for Merry on the bed. Even so, he couldn't help but hear Frodo's last words in the utter stillness of the smial before Frodo closed his door, "I'm going to need a lot more of that soon, I think. Good luck, dear Merry. I hope all the very best for you two." Merry giggled--there was no other word to describe it, then very shortly he returned to the room and Pippin saw his desire had not lessened one whit.

"Did you--" Merry asked, suddenly uncertain.

Pippin nodded. "You and he--like me and Sam, huh?"

Merry rushed to the bed to take him into his arms. "It was years ago, and it wasn't love--it wasn't like you and me, it was like--" he smiled. "Yeah. Like you and Sam."

Pippin ran a finger along Merry's collarbone, pushing away the robe, and bent to kiss his neck, wriggling back into his lap, "Were there any other lads?"

Merry's head fell back as he massaged Pippin's back. "No, only Frodo. I was no older than you, actually. Are you upset?"

Well that seemed a silly question to ask while Pippin was practically on top of him and working his hands back down to bring him back to full hardness, but Merry was silly sometimes, and so terribly concerned for him. "No. I'm glad it was him, actually--I dunno; maybe because we're all such good friends. Now show me what to do with that oil."

Merry groaned and tried to disentangle himself. "Lie back for me. Then just try to relax. I'm going to try to take things slow for you."

"I don't want to go slow," Pip growled--if Merry didn't start doing something soon he was going to start taking care of matters himself, but he lied back and tried to relax, trying to satisfy himself with the wonderful expression on Merry's face--Merry was looking him up and down, and Pip could swear he could feel it as if it were his hands caressing his body instead of only his eyes; he felt flushed and excited, almost to the point of pain. Merry poured some oil into his hand and then spread Pippin's legs and worked a finger down to that point and pushed in . . . . Pip made a face.

"Am I hurting you?" The finger stopped moving.

Pip made another face, squirming against him to get him to continue. "No. It just feels odd. Keep going."

"Tell me if it hurts."

Pip nodded, then tried to relax as Merry inserted another finger and began moving them around. Well okay, it hurt a little bit, but not that bad, really, and there was almost something nice about it . . . Merry's fingers hit _something_ , and suddenly a wave of pleasure rolled over him. He gasped and arched.

Merry's smile was positively evil now. "Was that good?"

Pippin could only nod, for again Merry hit that, and oh yes, it was very good--he clutched at Merry's arm and whimpered for him to keep doing that, but it seemed his body wanted more--he pushed up against Merry's hand as Merry inserted a third finger. Pain came, but it was so mixed with pleasure Pip could hardly tell the difference. "Merry, please," he begged, but he wasn't entirely sure what he was begging for.

He whimpered as Merry withdrew his fingers and placed a pillow beneath his hips. Merry loomed over him, his face tight with need but so filled with love Pip felt he must surely perish with it. "I'm going to make love to you now, Pip, ok?" Pippin felt something warm and slick being poured into his hand--oh yes, the oil--then Merry was guiding his hand down to his cock to rub the lubricant up and down him . . . Merry's eyelids fluttered and he moaned, low and deep. Pip urged him to the entrance, and slowly, painfully, but yet so wonderfully, Merry entered him.

Merry's breath came in sharp gasps as he held himself still for a moment while the pain peaked and then began to fade, his eyes locked on Pippin, as dark a gray as Pip had ever seen them . . . then he began to move. Very slowly, out, and then in, and then out and in again, building up a slow rhythm, rocking into him while taking Pippin's own member and with his oil slicked hands beginning to stroke him firmly. Pippin started to make little noises--he couldn't seem to help it--urging Merry on, faster, deeper, harder--oh yes, there was that spot again--he gave a little cry and threw his head back, grabbing Merry's tight arse and squeezing hard. That earned him a forceful thrust, and he grinned and squeezed again, driving Merry on--oh the look on Merry's face was just priceless--the exquisite pleasure, the wonder . . . but as Merry's hand continued its work on him and the waves from that spot started to come over him continually, he knew he was falling over the edge. "Merry! I love you--" he shouted, then he was coming; and by Merry's shout he knew Merry was coming too; it felt like the whole world was coming with them.

He must have blacked out for a second; when he opened his eyes, Merry was giving him one of his concerned looks again, lying to the side of him, gently brushing back his curls. "Are you all right?" Merry whispered, leaning in to kiss him very gently on this cheek. There was moisture on Merry's face.

Pip stretched, grinning, and tilted his face to kiss Merry on the lips. "Mmmm, that was a very good idea. I'm perfect. You?"

Merry choked on a sob, drawing Pip into his arms and cradling him against his chest. "I love you so much, Pippin. Don't ever leave me, ok?"

Silly, silly Merry. "Why ever would I do that, Merry? We belong together."

Poor Merry looked like he still needed convincing, so Pippin nuzzled his chest, licking and kissing, flicking his flat nipples until they began to harden . . .

"If you start that again, we'll never get any sleep tonight."

Pip snorted. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Merry shrugged. "Nothing."

Pip giggled. "So we'll sleep later. Frodo and Sam won't mind, I think."

Merry sighed, but it wasn't one of his exasperated sighs--more like one of his heated lustful ones. "You're terrible, Pip. You know that."

For an answer, Pip bent his head and swirled his tongue around the head of Merry's member, causing him to groan and fall back into the bed. Merry whispered, "I do really love you, you know."

Pippin raised his head for a moment to look at Merry. "I know you do. I love you too, cousin. Always and forever."

Then he went back to pleasure Merry some more.

* * *

THE END (well, of this series, anyway. -_^ )


End file.
